


You and Not Me

by ty_writes (oskalaboska)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oskalaboska/pseuds/ty_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do girls think that because I'm gay, I want to be their BFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Not Me

"They sparkled!" Jim shouts from across the room.

Levi, standing in front of the open fridge with a carton of juice halfway to his mouth, stops and stares at his roommate. "What?"

"Yeah," Jim hikes his left leg onto the ratty pea green couch and sits on it. "The movie she wanted me to watch was that Twilight crap that everyone's been talking about."

Levi chuckles a bit, shaking his head in bemusement as he walks across the kitchen and into their living room. He walks to the opposite side of the couch and plops himself down causing a loud screech to echo in the room. "She sounds like another one trying to be your fag hag."

Jim frowns at his friend for a moment before dropping his head with a sigh. "Why do girls think that because I'm gay, I want to be their BFF."

Levi shrugs, "Dunno. 

"Being gay doesn't give me insight into the female mind." Jim turns back to the television scoffing. "Actually, I think God made me gay so that I could get laid."

Both men burst out laughing, Jim's hand covers his mouth as Levi abruptly drops the juice carton.

"Well," Levi gets out when he calms a little, " At least, this one isn't like that girl last year. The one that assumed we were dating because we live together."

Jim smiles at the remembrance. "You're just mad that she told all her friends and they convinced the female half of campus that you were just using them as a beard."

"Ugh," Levi slaps a hand across his face. "I still get asked if that's true."

"Well, " Jim's lips form into a smug little smirk, "I can't help it if everyone loves me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that frequently happens to me. Also the incident is something that happened to my best friend when we roomed together in college. Even after 8 years, guys still ask him how he could have roomed with me in college.


End file.
